In 5th generation (5G) new radio (NR) technology, two services include ultra-reliable low-latency communication (URLLC) and eMBB (e.g., gigabytes in a second). Each eMBB transmission slot includes one or more code blocks (CBs). However, URLLC may preempt resources allocated to eMBB without notice to the eMBB. Thus, the eMBB may proceed with URLLC preempted resources, degrading eMBB functionality.